1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to transmitter and receiver coding system and in particular to a serially transmitted code which can be detected by a receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door actuators of the prior art have generally utilized different R.F. frequencies for closely adjacent systems. However, since the number of carrier frequencies is limited in view of the allocation of the Federal Communications Commission of a specified band of frequencies, many times the radiation from a particular garage door transmitter will energize doors belonging to others which is undesired. Thus, this results in a person energizing neighbors' garage doors inadvertently and accidently.